Moonlight Shadow
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Just a random idea that came to mind while watching a music video for Moonlight Shadow one afternoon. UlrichYumi centered... I think.


lostmoonchild: Okay, I was listening to "Moonlight Shadow" and trying to come up with a oneshot when this one hit me. Just a warning, character death since this song is supposed to be sad so yeah… I don't own Code: Lyoko or "Moonlight Shadow" so don't sue.

Moonlight Shadow

_The last that she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

BANG!

Yumi's eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of her. XANA had managed to find and possess a dangerous convict who had escaped recently. The convict had somehow managed to get his hands on a gun and had shot at them. "YUMI!" Ulrich shouted shoving Yumi out of the way.

Tears rolled down Yumi's face and she screamed in horror as Ulrich's blood covered her face. "ULRICH!" Yumi screamed trying to grab Ulrich's hands.

_Lost in a river last Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

It was a fight between XANA and the Lyoko group. Another fight, but this one was different somehow. They couldn't shake the feel of a lingering death no matter how hard they tried.

It was a warm Saturday night, the stars were out and the air was warm. Yumi scrambled to grab Ulrich's hands as she screamed his name but his warm blood made it impossible to keep a good grip on the boy's hands. In horror, she watched as he fell into the dark, unforgiving river below.

_The tree that whispers in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

The wind blew gently causing the trees in the park to move their leaves. It sounded as if they were whispering the boy's fate just as the wind began to pick up, singing a song of sorrow and the soon to be grieving.

_All she saw was the silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

All Yumi could recall seeing in her mind afterwards was the silhouette of the gun. How many shots had there been? She couldn't remember. She could remember seeing the look of fear in Ulrich's eyes as he fell, but she couldn't remember the gun or how many shots there were. Five holes in the wall behind them. One inside Ulrich. Six shots then.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day_

They found Ulrich quickly and took him to the hospital. Now they were praying as hard as they could but they sensed the fate of their beloved friend. Yumi knew none of them wanted to say what was happening out loud so she prayed that they would meet again someday in Heaven.

_Four AM in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision falling  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Ulrich's breaths were slow and uneven four hours later. Four AM in the morning, Ulrich's parents were to arrive in a couple hours but it would be a miracle if he even survived that long. The doctors were grim, the bullet had apparently hit a major artery and for some reason, they couldn't get it to stop even with stitches and everything else they've done.

Tears rolled down Yumi's face as Ulrich opened his eyes and looked at her with a slightly glazed look. They both knew he was dying, his eyes told her that he knew. Told her that he loved her. "I love you," his brown eyes said although no words were verbally spoken.

_A star moved slowly in the silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
but she couldn't find how to push through_

Yumi cried in pain when Ulrich's heart stopped and no matter what the doctors did, they couldn't get the boy to breathe. "Time of death… 4:00." A doctor announced while the nurses gently took the sobbing girl out of the room

It was amazing was could be said and done within a minute. What could happen within sixty lousy seconds. Ulrich was gone, never to come back to them in this life.

Outside, a falling star moved slowly across the sky. Yumi looked up at the stars and allowed her tears to roll down her face. Would Ulrich somehow talk to her again during the night? Would she ever get to tell him how she felt? Someday, perhaps. Someday when they were in Heaven together.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day_

The whole school attended Ulrich's funeral and attempted to offer some comfort to his parents. "Now, we will bow our heads and pray." The priest said motioning for everybody to bow their heads in prayer.

Yumi bowed her head and prayed that she'd get to see Ulrich. She'd continue living for him, so he'd get to live from the grave. To give him the life he could no longer have. That was taken away from him because of a war for the human race. And he was taken away from the people who loved him.

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

She was now a hundred and five years old. The war against XANA had finished simply two weeks after Ulrich's death, the teenagers wanting to avenge their friend. Their revenge was taken and they now lived normal lives. Jeremy and Aelita got married after collage, Odd had married Sam after (from what Yumi had heard) a heated discussion on where they were going to live.

Did Yumi marry?

That was an easy question. She never did. Her true love died so long ago.

A silent tear rolled down Yumi's face as she looked up at the sky. Jeremy and Aelita had died about five years ago, happily. Odd and Sam… a plane crash had claimed their lives. They never expected it.

"Miss Ishiyama? It's time for your pills now." A young man said gently.

Yumi stared up at the sky for a few minutes before saying, "The air's heavy."

The young man paid her no mind as he gave the Japanese woman her nighttime pills. Yumi forced her old bones to get up and allowed herself to be helped over to the bed. The night was heavy, she could feel it, but the air was also alive like Kadic grounds had once been so long ago before it was closed.  
Smiling softly after the young man had left, Yumi closed her eyes and felt her heart weakening. It was time, she knew it. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were waiting for her in Heaven. Now it was time to make them stop waiting and go to them just as she had done as a teenager so long ago in the mornings.

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

By the time morning came, Yumi Ishiyama had left this world and was with her friends to spend the rest of eternity in Heaven.

lostmoonchild: I know, it was sad. In my opinion, it's pretty crappy. Some of you may have noticed that I've been writing some angst or dark stuff lately. Unfortunately, my school is listening to some idiot (not my parents or brother) when the idiot said that volleyball is too dangerous of a sport because of my displacia so I had no choice but to turn in my uniform after Parents' Night so I'm depressed. Right now I'm considering transferring out of my school since there's another one who'd be willing to let me play sports and isn't so freaking illiterate that it's a wonder how they became teachers. But anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
